Risen
by ButterflyMiko
Summary: Leo has been assigned to protect an ancient coven of priestesses, especially the High Priestess Kuri. But as she rises in power more demons come to claim her soul. Can Leo protect her from losing herself to the darkness?
1. Angels Don't Dream

A woman with dark hair to her feet stood in the middle of a carnage infested field. It looked like a war zone.

Her face was innocent but she was covered in blood.

She held up a heart with shaking hands. "P-Please...L-Leo...you must help me..."

Then her expression darkened...and she lunged for his chest—

Xxx

Leo woke up. That woman. She was the girl he was supposed to protect next. Was she in danger of becoming some sort of demon?

Leo wasn't looking, and bumped into that very same girl.

"Ah." Leo said. "Excuse me."

"No, it was my fault." Kuri said, bowing.

"If I might say so, you have...such a noble air about you." Leo said.

"What a peculiar thing to say." Kuri pointed out.

"I suppose so." Leo said. "If it's all the same...do you believe in destiny?"

Kuri brightened. She looked much prettier when she smiled. "Definitely."

"Come with me then." Leo extended a hand to her.

Kuri took it, and the two orbed to what appeared to be a jewelry store.

"What the—where are we?! What is that thing?!" Kuri pointed at the demon choking the owner.

"You are of the Watanabe coven. That demon is after the pendant that is your birthright. You must take it for you own." Leo urged.

"I-I can't do that!" Kuri snapped.

The demon approached, dropping the woman. "Watanabe..."

He reached for her and grabbed her by the neck.

"N-No!" A burst of pure light and the demon was vaporized.

Kuri fell to her knees, trembling, and picked up the pendant the demon had left.

Leo approached and put it around her neck.

"It belongs to you...High Priestess."


	2. Prue You Gonna Call

Leo and Kuri entered the bookshop.

"You'll need to do plenty of research to become a good Priestess." Leo said, placing a stack of books in her basket.

Kuri froze. "Did you hear that?"

"Don't be afraid of every little th—"

BAM! They were thrown from the building by a demon made of paper.

It outstretched its hand and paper covered Kuri and began to suffocate her.

Leo orbed her out of the prison, but the papers were binding her hands behind her back, preventing her from using her powers.

Another woman was bound in a similar way in the corner. She smirked. "You should have gone for the head."

She flicked her eyes, and the demon began to rip apart until it was shattered and they were free.

"You two alright?" She said. "My sisters and I were told you'd need help. I'm Prue. Prue Halliwell."


	3. Pied Piper

"Why are we on a bus?" Leo demanded.

"It's because you don't have a car, Mr High and Mighty." Kuri replied, pulling him on board.

"Why are we riding a bus?" Prue said. "There are plenty of other methods of transit."

Kuri rolled her eyes. "Yes. But she is on this one. I know it."

Standing on the bus, keeping a watchful eye, was a woman, who had flour on her dress.

The bus lurched, and children screamed.

"Can we get off the bus now?" Leo asked sarcastically.

Kuri only growled at him.

The bus entered another world, and the passengers were led off into a corner.

"Show yourself witch!" A demon stood there.

More beast than man, Kuri recognized him as a demon. She moved to attack, when the chef from the bus stepped forward.

"Stop! Leave that witch alone" She said.

"You can't give me anything. Only she can! You are useless to me!" The demon lurched forward with an attack.

The woman easily evaded, and exploded the demon with her hands.

Slowly the strange dimension began to fade.

"Who are you?" Prue pointed her blade at the woman.

"I am Piper."


	4. Masquerade

Prue, Piper, and Kuri were dressed in dresses to attend a masquerade ball.

They were searching for the next member of their team, whom Kuri had assured them would be at this party.

A lady spilled a drink onto Kuri's dress and she went to clean it up, but before she leaves, a handkerchief falls from her. Ben saw it fall from her and picked it up.

Kuri looks around. "I can't find the bathroom," she said. "Prue, Piper... Where did they go? I look like a princess, but... I'm alone. This is so boring."

"A beautiful princess," a man said as he approached Kuri. "Let's dance."

"Leo!?" Kuri said. "You said you didn't want to come." They started to dance. "Oh, I've wanted to be with you," she said.

"Me too," said Leo.

But just then, Prue called and Leo disappeared. Kuri thought to herself, _"Oooh...I wish I could stay with him..."_

Kuri was searching for her friends when she was attacked by one of the monsters that knocked her off the balcony.

Kuri stuck out her arm as she plummets to the ground. A gloved hand grabbed it, holding her. Kuri looked up. "Leo!?"

Kuri then heard Piper through her phone calling for her help. Leo began to lose his grip. Kuri used her pen, which then began to grow.

It shot up, and an umbrella opened out of it. Kuri fell, carrying Leo over the balcony. They slowly drifted to the ground.

"Today, you saved me," Leo said. "I thank you." He ran off into the moonlight.

"No..." said Kuri, fingering her pentacle. "It's always you who saves me."

Kuri began to fight the monster on the terrace.

Prue and Piper were having trouble and couldn't defeat the monster.

Suddenly, a light appeared in Kuri's hands: "My body's growing warm. Like I feel with Leo..."

Leo appeared on the balcony ledge behind Kuri. "Kuri!" he says. "You must extinguish the darkness! You need a powerful light!"

Kuri lifted her hands and a bright light came from them.

She leapt down off the terrace as the monster was defeated.

She fainted into Leo's arms.

"You're just who I wanted to see..." Kuri said.

He placed a pillow beside a pillar on the balcony outside, and rested her against it. He leaned forward, and gently touched his lips to hers. He kissed her deeply.

_"Oh... This feeling... So familiar... Sometime... Somewhere... So soft and warm... It's happened before... Those sweet lips..."_, he thought.

"Get away from Kuri!" called Prue. "Leo! What are you doing? Why do you always show up where we are?"

He stood up. "I don't know. But I will always be on the side of the Priestess."

Piper stepped forward. "Are you our enemy," she says, "or our friend?"

"Well," Leo said, "if we're both after the same thing... perhaps I'm your enemy." He looked at the two of them.


	5. Marriage Counselor

"Be careful around Leo." Prue said.

"That's right." Piper said. "We don't know who he really is."

_"Leo..."_ Kuri thinks as she walks. _"What's wrong with me... Every time I hear his name, my heart flutters. He's so familiar... It's like I knew him a long time ago..."_

Phoebe was trying to get away from her a demon bride that was attacking her.

Leo saw this and rushed to Kuri's house.

Kuri saw Leo. "Is this a dream? Leo?"

Kuri runs, following the man in front of her. "Where are we going?" she wonders. "Leo... Where are you taking me?"

He takes her to Phoebe being attacked.

In a blast of empathetic magic, Phoebe destroyed the bride in a rush of exploding lights. She then fell to her knees and Kuri rushed to help her.

Leo looked at them and rushed into the night.

Kuri's pendant began to glow.

"The Pentacle..."


	6. Leo

Kuri was now fully aware she was to defeat a great evil.

Leo had been sleeping now and was dreaming of a woman with long, flowing hair calling out: "The Pentacle."

Leo's eyes popped open. He sat up in bed. "Who is that calling me in my dreams? Always whispering the same words... 'The Pentacle.' And when I'm about to see her face... I wake up." He picked up a star-shaped watch on a chain. "Six o'clock." He envisioned the woman. "That long hair... Who is she?"

That morning, Kuri had been having bad dreams so had woken up early and left for school. She saw Piper on the way and explained this to her when she meets Leo again.

"Piper! Phoebe!" called Kuri.

"Hi, Kuri," said Piper. "Great! You didn't oversleep today."

"Well, I've been having bad dreams lately." Kuri saw Leo walking down the street. "Hey, he was in my weird dream."

"That guy!" Kuri said. "Leo!"

"Hey," he called.

She made a face at him. "I don't need your help!"

"Who's this?" asked Phoebe.

"I don't know," Kuri said.. "Just some guy I always run into."

"Kuri," Phoebe said, "you're blushing." She smiled. "Do you like him?"

"No!"

"Wow," said Piper, "he's wearing a uniform. That's an elite school. Are you sure you don't know him?"

"Well," said Kuri, "his name's Leo. I've bumped into him a few times. He's really annoying."

The girls then tapered off into a discussion of who was on the cover of the newspaper asking for the Pentacle. This had become a huge news topic even on tv news.

Later that evening, the enemy attacked and had done something to the city to make everyone weak and was sucking their energy. Kuri, too had fallen prey to this, but guess who came along and helped her?

"Ohhh..." Kuri moaned. "I feel faint... This must be the work of the enemy." She dropped to her knees. "I have to save everyone... Ohhh... I don't think I can do it..." She collapsed on the ground, the Pentacle flying out of her bag.

Leo came around the corner and saw her lying there. He lifted her up. "What's this... So warm... Flowing energy..."

A hand touched Kuri's face. "Hey! Wake up!"

She opened her eyes and saw Leo looking at her, concerned. "Leo! Why are you here...!?" She thought to herself, "Could this be a dream?"

"I saw you here," he said. "I had to act fast."

"Leo..." Kuri said. "You... Did you do this?"

"No!" he said. "That's not what I want. I'm just after the Pentacle. But, I don't have any information about it. You must go after it. Use your powers! I can't do anything now."

Kuri's eyes go wide. "He knows..." she though. "That I'm a witch...!" Her heart pounded. "But... Who is he!?"

"Only you can save everyone," Leo said. He thought to himself, "I've seen her somewhere before... But I don't know where. The deep color of her eyes..."

"This is so confusing," Kuri said, "but I don't have time for that now!" She left to battle.

It is up to Kuri now to save everyone. None of the other witches were around to help her and only she can do it. Kuri was frantic with worry over what to do but Leo was there to encourage her. This lead to one of the most sweetest scenes between them before their past love life together is remembered.

"Pull yourself together, Kuri!" Leo held her close. "You can do it!"

The Pentacle appeared, glowing in front of her. "What? Where did that come from?" she said.

Kuri held the Pentacle. "That light... That power is flowing out of it." She looked at Leo. "I don't know if I can do it." She turns forward. "Please... For everyone..." She held the glowing sword out. "So they can live! Please..." Bright light shines everywhere, as the Pentacle's power shot out.

People lying on the street began to awaken. They moaned, and slowly stood up. Kuri falls back, unconscious. "Kuri?" Leo called as he caught her in his arms. "That crisis must have made her tired..."

"No..." Kuri mumbled.

"Using the power was too much for her," he said. He kisses her on the cheek. "You did well, Kuri."

He picks her up and carries her. His star-shaped watch fell from his suit and caught on Kuri skirt. The glass cracks.

"Ohhh... I'm so relieved... These warm hands... That spirit... I know these hands from long ago.", Kuri thought.

Kuri opened her eyes. She sat up in a bed, in a room with a large window looking out on the city. "Where am I?" She looked out the window. "It's like in my dream... The one I always have... Someone calling to me..." She pictured the person with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. "That man's voice... Who is it...?"

She lifted the bedcovers and saw a star-shaped watch with cracked glass. She picked it up. "A moon-phase pocket watch... It's broken... Who's is it? Maybe...Leo's...?" She hugged her shoulders. "I transformed in front of Leo... What if he's an enemy... But he always saves me. Why? I want to know. Why does he always save me?"

The door to the room opened. "Who's there?" she asked.

"Are you okay?" Leo asked.


	7. Angel

"Leo? Why... why is he here!?" Kuri thinks to herself. She asks him, "Where am I?"

"This is my apartment," Leo says.

She looks around the room. "Leo's apartment...?" she thinks. "I'm in this guy's apartment..."

"Do you remember?" he asks.

Kuri's eyes widen. She looks on the couch. Leo's clothes, and an array of magical objects...

"After you used that power," Leo says, "you fell down, asleep."

"I remember..." Kuri thinks. "That low voice..." She looks at him. "That light around him..." She stands up and walks over to the couch. "But... I didn't notice..." She goes to him. "The deep color of his eyes..." She placed her hand over Leo's watch. "A Whitelighter...?"

"Why?" she asks.

"To get my memory back," he says, "I have to protect the High Priestess."

"Your memory?"

"I became a Whitelighter many years ago." Leo said. "But I can't remember anything else. Not anything from my past. But...I did remember you, Kuri, I mean, High Priestess."

"I have these dreams where you were calling to me, telling me the secret to my memory was to be found at your side." Leo looked up. He looks at Kuri. "What about you? You're looking for me too, right?" he says. "Why?"

"Well... I'm..." She scratches her head. "I don't really know why. But I remember I must find and protect you."

"I see."

_"So that's his reason," _Kuri thinks.

Their eyes meet. Leo puts his hand on her shoulder. Kuri's heart jumps. "Here's your bag," he says, holding up her bookbag. She takes it and he leaves the room.

She lifts the star-shaped watch from her skirt. "He brought this for me... A broken pocket watch."

Leo stands by a dresser. "Night has fallen already." He holds the handkerchief Kuri dropped at the masked ball. He kisses it gently, as Kuri, at the same time, kisses the watch.

Kuri headed home, and in a whirl of gold light, a woman landed in front of her; Paige.

"I am Paige Matthews." She said. "I am your Whitelighter, and the one you have sworn to protect, High Priestess."

Kuri was full of both hope and despair.


	8. Oath Sworn

Paige is shown to have a star mark on her forehead and Prue says

"She really is the one we came to protect. The High Priestess."

Xxx

"Priestess," the man calls.

Kuri turns, and sees him being swept away. The man screams in pain. Kuri then also screams his name, with tears pouring like rivers from her eyes, "Leo!"

Xxx

"No!" Kuri sits up. In bed. She looks around. "A dream...?"

She goes over to the window and stretches. "After meeting the High Priestess, I've been having that dream... 'Priestess...' he calls. To me?"

Xxx

A woman called Mio was attacking the warriors.

"Go to the tower!" Paige said.

Kuri had a bad feeling.

Kuri holds her hands to her mouth. "I feel something bad is going to happen," she thinks to herself. "Leo!? I wonder if he's all right. He's not hurt, is he? Leo..."

xxx

Leo sits up in bed. "That dream..." he says. "Someone calling to me...? My head hurts... What's going on!?"

He looks out the window. "A blackout!? What's over there? A single light..." All he see is one single bright light in the dark city. He gets up. He feels Kuri is in danger.

Kuri is now battling Mio and has used her swords power to restore power to the city. But then Mio blasts her and she falls off of the Tower.

"Oh no!" she cries. "I'm falling!"

She lands in the arms of Leo. He winks at her. "Leo! I don't believe it... You saved me again!" She hugs her arms around him and tells him, "There's danger! The enemy is beating us! We can't run away from here." Then she reaches up and kisses him, and flies back up to the top of the tower.

Leo holds his hand over his mouth as he watches her leave. "Priestess...! You're strong today. Every time we meet, I see a different side of you. Were you a different person before? What kind of girl are you!? Who are you, really!?"

Kuri runs back to the senshi, whose powers are all being sucked up by Mio.

Kuri's eyes widen. "Get out of here!" she calls to the others. "Hurry!" She thinks to herself, "He's going to attack with his stored energy!? I have to get the High Priestess to a safe place. I have to protect her!" She points the sword at the girls, and a sphere of light encircles them, carrying them away.

"Kuri!?" Paige calls. "Damn!"

A large mass of energy gathers around Mio. She is going to attack Kuri,

Paige yells to the others, "Protect Kuri! Hurry!"

The energy blasts toward Kuri.

"I have to save her," Leo says. "This time, I'll do it!" Remembering instantly, that he could not save her once before, a very long time ago. The memory stirs him into action, with no thought for his own safety. All he sees is Kuri and that he loves her, and she is in danger.

He jumps up and dashes in front of her. The blast strikes, piercing him through the chest.

Kuri yells in shock as Leo falls to the ground. "Leo!?"

Leo sees a girl hazily through his eyes. "Someone's calling to me..." he thinks. "That long hair... In my dream, always calling me... Is it you? Kuri?"

"Leo!" Kuri cries. "Stay with me! Open your eyes!"

"Such a sad face," he thinks. "Why is she crying?" He sees an image in his mind. "This has happened before..."

"Leo!" the girl cries. "Leo!"

"Leo..." he thinks. "That's my name... I remember. I was sent here as a Whitelighter. To meet with you..."

He reaches up. "High Priestess..." he cried out, before his body goes limp.

"No!" Kuri says. "Noooo!" she screams. A silvery black light, like space, glows around the two.

"Kuri!?" the other girls call.

A star appeared on Kuri' skin The girls gasp. "The mark...! High Priestess!?"


	9. To Infinity

The mark on Paige's forehead disappears.

Kurai holds Leo's head. She is now sitting in a flowing gold and black dress. She takes out her moon watch. "Leo's broken pocket watch..." she thinks as tears stream from her eyes. "It's starting to go in the opposite direction. Time's going backwards... I feel the memory of the past. It's so sad..."

"I remember," Prue says. "About us... We're Kurai's four guardians...! Born to protect the High Priestess, and protect this world. So, she's our REAL High Priestess."

The four girls, and Mio, watch Kurai and Leo, who float over the Tower.

"I remember," Kurai thinks. "Leo... I love you, Leo...

"My memory is coming back quickly. I'm drawn into your deep blue eyes. Your world. The brightness of the Heavens. Back then, I loved to look up at the sky. You saved me...you were my first love. But, we couldn't meet like that. Why? Whitelighters and Witches couldn't be together... We weren't supposed to love one another... But, it was too late."

Xxx

_"Destroy the Heavens!" Mio calls. "Bring me the High Priestess!" She turns. "Leo!?"_

_"Stop!" Leo calls. "You must stop! This is a useless fight! You were her Whitelighter! You were supposed to protect her! Kurai is—!"_

_The woman raises the bladesmith's sword above her head. She brings it down. Kurai screams as the blade cuts through Leo._

_"Noooo! Leo!"_

xxx

"Answer me!" Kurai pleads. "Open your eyes!" Tears streak down her face.

"I remember," she thinks. "You died for me...and I revived you back then...using that forbidden power...but then I lost everything...so I followed you here..."

"Leo!" she cries. "I can't do anything... I love you. You're the only one..."

She placed a hand on his chest. A bright light glows from it. It slowly gets bigger and brighter as power streams out of it.

"What the-!?" Mio says

"It's so bright!" Paige calls. "I can't see anything!"

A man looks out his house window, and sees the dazzling light in the sky. "What's going on? Where's that coming from? It's night!"

Mio watches. "That light...!?"

As she touches his heart, the light glows brighter.

"I see it!" Phoebe calls. "The light...! Kurai power is active!?"

"I don't believe it..." Prue says. "The Ultimate Power..."

"Damn!" Mio says. "I can't sustain this barrier anymore!" She transports back to the Underworld.

"Look!" Piper calls. "The Ultimate Power!"

As Kurai continues trying to heal him, the light comes out of her hand and flows into Leo's body. The light fades, and Leo glows softly

Mio plans to steal the High Priestess but instead, Leo gets stolen away.

Xxx

Kurai sits in the Crown Karaoke, in her flowing gold and black dress, crying. Her head is buried in a soft pillow, rested on a table. The others watch her, concerned.

"Kurai..." Paige says as she approaches her. "I mean, High Priestess. Do you remember?" Kurai looks up at Paige. "Do you remember that I'm Paige? That I'm the real leader of the four soldiers of your guard... do you remember about how you were raised in the Heavens to contain your power?"

"I remember," Kurai says. She thinks to herself, "Leo...before I failed you...when we were happy...you were my mentor, my friend, my love. I was glad to aid the hero I had found...and then Mio came, and struck him with the Bladesmith's sword. After that, Leo lost his ability to fight and his memory. His power now activates with its own will, and I fight alone as well...I was happy when we started fighting together, but I realize now that the Ultimate Power must have called him to war, just as it did me...oh Leo, what have I done to you?"

"Leo," Phoebe says. "You saved him then...at the cost of our whole world."

"You destroyed the Heaven's, just for his sake." Piper said.

Kurai looked up in shock.

xxx

Mio, wearing a long cloak and the symbols of the Source of All Evil, hovered over Leo's dead body. She poured her magic into his form, but event that was not enough to call his soul back from within the Galaxy Cordon.

She ran a hand over his cheek. "Come back to me my beloved Leo."

His blue eyes open. But they did not sparkle with kindness as they once did. They were cold, and lifeless, and dead.

Leo's body was alive, but his soul was gone. The Source did not care. He belonged to her now.

Xxx

Kurai was running, and she entered the Underworld.

She saw Leo lying on a marble slab and ran to him, crying.

He opened his eyes, sat up, and—his face began to melt off.

The Source laughed behind her.

Kurai woke screaming.

xxx

Paige met with the others.

"I admit that I was hoping I could spare her longer by pretending to be the High Priestess." Paige said. "But that's all over now."

They went into Kurai's house, where she looked like she was preparing for war.

"I will save Leo." Kurai said. "I will defeat the Source and everything else under our feet if I have too. I promise."

Paige smiled. "First we have to go home. Back to the place you belong—the Heavens—to regain our memories."


	10. Heaven

Kurai, and the Charmed Ones are now making plans to go to the Heavens. Kurai appears to have matured, aged, and grown up. Finally, everyone gathers to go to the Heavens.

Everyone is gathered at the Crown Karaoke. "Are you all ready?" asks Paige. The girls nod. "Then let's go to the park."

"The park?"

"That's the place..." Kurai thinks. "Where I traded Leo for this watch. I always met him accidentally. He was so stubborn, and we always fought, but... With him I was so happy. I wish I could meet him once more..."

"Kurai?" says Phoebe.

Kurai buries her face in her hands. "I have to save him!" she thinks. "What can I do now...? Leo!"

The soldiers transform. Paige orbs them to the Heavens.

"The Capital of Moon," she thinks. "Where I was once..."

"Those broken pillars," Julie says. "Is this where the shrine was?"

"Yes," says Paige. "The Heavens. And here is where your mother used to pray." The walk further along. "Here is the center of the Heavens. That is the tower of prayer, the Crystal Tower." A spire rises high above them, its top crumbled like the rest of the area.

Kurai looks at the ground in front of the tower. The hilt of a sword sticks out of the ground, its blade buried in the rock floor. "What's that?" she says.

The Charmed Ones try as hard to pull the stone sword out.

Paige grasps the hilt and pulls. The sword slowly slides out of the ground. Paige holds it up, a look of shock on her face. "A stone sword!?"

A small figure rises from the ground where the sword was stuck. She is the spirit of Kurai's mother.

"That is the Bladesmith's Sword, to protect the Priestess of legend," she says. "Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige. You are the Charmed Ones. I called to you on Earth, as the First High Priestess. Paige, you have done well in getting everyone here. Kurai, I am the first High Priestess of the Heavens, your mother.."

Kurai's eyes widen. "Mother...!?" she thinks. "My mother?" She kneels in front of the woman.

"You're so pretty, Kurai," the queen says. "I can see your figure. Do you remember?"

Kurai thinks of the past as she listens to her Mother.

"When the world was beautiful," the queen says. "The winds blowing inside the dome... But, Kurai, you longed for the real wind of nature. You visited the Whitelighters, and you found love."

Xxx

"Yes..." Kurai thinks. "I wanted to be with him. They were all watching me because I went to Earth so often."

"We were born on the moon," says Mother. "Our lives were long. The power of the Priestess was handed down through generations. We removed the negative influences on Earth. We watched to make sure it evolved in a positive direction. One year... The sun's activity was too much. That abnormal sun created a terrible creature. It crept to Earth before we noticed it. It tried to take over Earth for itself. That creature... It was your enemy, the Source of All Evil.

The girls stare in silence.

"I watched the huge power carried in myself," she continues. "That was how we lived long lives. The creature wanted the power. It took advantage of the humans. It manipulated people. Then it came to the moon. Only the young Whitelighter, Leo, tried to stop it. He was too late. He lost everything defending you. You were so overcome with sorrow... You destroyed everything as a result.."

Kurai's eyes water. "Do you remember? What happened..." Mother continues. "At last, I sealed it away. But, the Heavens had completely crumbled. Then the Earth was destroyed. Again we followed Earth's evolution from the beginning. That is the story of the past. But, the demon has been revived again. Now it is hidden somewhere on Earth. You must search for it. When I lost you back then, it was such a shock. I was confused, overcome with grief. With my weak spirit, I made the seal. That used my full power. The seal became defective. I can't let that happen all over again. It's up to you! Use your true power. Seal the demon away, priestess! Only you can do it!"

"The true power?" Kurai thinks.

"Priestess!" calls Paige. "There's something strange about Kurai's power! Its contents went into the body of Leo. After that, it lost its light."

"It contents went into his body!?" she says. "That's... Maybe... You need to save him, Priestess. Use your will. I know you're worried about him, but it's all right. He's alive. Don't worry."

Kurai sadly says ok.

"Priestess Kurai, remember. It all depends on you. You have strong faith, and deep love. Without that, the demon will triumph. Priestess, as the warrior, you were proud and self-confident. You were born a girl on Earth, and the real answers are there. I must go now. Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige. Please, work together to protect the Priestess. I'm already out of power. I can't speak any more. Kurai, be happy."

The Priestess disappears with Kurai reaching out for calling after with tears in her eyes.

Kurai drops to the ground. Tears stream from her eyes. Paige kneels behind her, and rests her hand on Kurai's shoulder.

"The power of the priestess..." Kurai thinks. "It all depends on me."

They orbed back to Earth.

The girls are encircled by light and rise up into space. Kurai looks down as they float down over San Francisco. "This isn't like the moon..." she thinks. "The lively sounds. The shining sea. The fresh wind. I dreamed of this world. I watched over it."

xxx

Mio (The Source) leans over Leo's body, her hand caressing his face.

"His body's spirit was destroyed..." she remarks about Leo.

Source then looked at Leo: "Leo Wyatt," she says, approaching him. He stares ahead blankly. "Now you are my puppet. Go above ground. Eliminate the priestess. Bring me her power."


	11. Imposter

Leo has come the city now, has vaporized Kevin's friend and hypnotized Kevin into believing Leo is his best friend. He bumps into Kurai and she looks as he walks by and sees that he looks just like Leo. Later, she finds him at the Crown Game Center and sees that he is Leo. She begins to see him every day after school at the center.

Before this, the soldiers had a meeting over the Holy Sword that Paige now possesses. It has just broken a piece of diamond and Prue says:

"As you see," says Prue, "it broke the hardest substance into pieces. That sword isn't made of any ordinary stone. Since we brought it from the shrine on the moon, I've been examining it with Paige. Neither of us has seen anything like it. It has many special parts. I think it has some ability to build up power. It's stone part is extremely venomous. After Kurai- ...the priestess destroyed the Heavens in her previous life, we were bathed in light. That's all I remember."

"It carried a special poison... The Heavens were once beautiful. Our Heavens... Back then, the Heavens weren't closed off. They shined brightly. But the enemy turned it into a star of death."

They stop talking. They see Kurai laying on a couch, asleep. "Talking about this must be hard for Kurai," Piper says. "Because of Leo. And she saw her mom, in Heaven. Her spirit is tired." They carry her into another room and tuck her into a bed.

"We must learn how to seal away the evil enemy," says Paige. "We can use the holy blade of legend to defend the priestess. We must locate the headquarters of the enemy. But there is a grave curse of this sword. I wonder how we can use it. How can we defeat the enemy and seal it away?"

Xxx

The soldiers came across the Crown Karaoke. They heard singing going on.

"There she is." Piper pointed.

"She's with someone." Prue observed.

"Isn't that Leo?" Paige said. "But somehow...not."

Phoebe shivered. "I get a bad feeling. We have to keep Kurai away from that man."

xxx

Piper approached Leo. "What have you been doing Leo?! Why are you bothering Kurai? How are you alive?"

Leo turned slowly and smiled; a dark, evil smile. His eyes were dark black and hypnotized Piper.

Wordlessly, she led him to the control room in the Karaoke Crown. He called Kevin in for back up and they set up a trap.

"Call your priestess." Leo snarled.

Piper obediently called Kurai, and she went to the Command center to help her friend, only to be attacked by Leo.

"Leo?!" Kurai said. "You hypnotized Piper? You're trying to take my powers?!"

She finally snapped, furious, and hit him hard with her power. "WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO YOU!?"

Paige defended by holding Kevin at bay and attacking him.

"What are you doing?" Leo says. "Get off me!" He throws Kurai against the wall. She hits it hard and falls to the ground.

"Priestess!?" Paige rushes over to her. She kneels beside Kurai. "Priestess!?" She doesn't respond. "No..." Paige sees blood on the floor beneath the priestess. "No! Kurai!"

Magic begins to glow in Leo's hand. "My Power!?"

The light pours into Kurai and heals her. He looks relieved.

"I won't allow this. You impostor! I see what you really are. I will SAVE YOU" The light flows at Leo, surrounding him. The Source, Mio, appears in the light behind him.

"Leo," Mio says. "You have done well. Now that I have the Ultimate Power, I don't have any business with you girls. This place will be your tomb!" She looks at Kurai.

"Priestess... We meet again. You're still a weak, childish young girl. I am Mio, the Source of All Evil. Celestial Maiden, have you always wanted to kill Leo?"

"Leo!?" Kurai thinks shocked. "It can't be... Can it!? Can it really be... Leo!?"


	12. Death

Leo!?" she calls out. "He's alive!? Leo!?"

"Is it you?" she thinks. "Those cold eyes... Doesn't he recognize me!? Could he be under control!? Has he become a tool of the Darkness? ... Has he become a tool of the Source? He came... to steal my powers from me!?"

"No!" she shouts. "Look at me! Leo! Leo!?"

"Princess," says Source, "your Whitelighter doesn't exist anymore. I just put the Ultimate Power into the dead Whitelighter's body. And with the power from Leo, we will resurrect me completely. He has been blessed with the power. He is the Darkness' finest soldier!"

"Dead body!?" Kurai thinks. "Dead!? Impossible. It's impossible!"

Leo and Mio blow up the ceiling of the arcade and form a warp hole. The Source and Leo are pulled into the black warp. "No matter where it is," she says, "the fight will be the same." A part of her hair whips out and wraps around Kurai's neck.

"I've been waiting a long time for this," Mio says. "Now tell me! The secret of the Ultimate Power! It was passed down to the Heavens... The legendary Ultimate Power."

She tightens her grasp on Kurai. "Where is the infinite power!? Give me the power, for eternal youth, and unequaled strength!"

Kurai moans. "Priestess!" Paige calls.

"I had been waiting, since ancient times," Mio says. "One day I saw an extraordinary meteor shower at dawn. In that disastrous year... A gigantic lump appeared on the sun, from an evil black spot. It shot off and came down with the meteor shower. It was born on Earth. I awakened then."

"I awakened as the Source of All Evil. Ever since then, I've been waiting..."

"Let the High Priestess go!" Paige says. "Mio... Mio... I remember... You...! You manipulated the people of Earth. Agitated them. You came to attack the capital on the moon. You did it all so recklessly. You sold your soul to the devil of the Darkness. I remember it clearly... And then, what you did... To the Priestess, and Leo..."

Kaguya screams as the blade cuts through Leo.

Paige grabs her sword and swings it at Mio, slicing through her chest. "And you've been reincarnated in this age..."

"That annoying High Priestess banished me to the bottom of the earth," says Mio.

"You don't have to become a demon!" Paige says.

"But, I will become supreme in this universe. Then, we can rule again! Ha ha! We have the Ultimate Power and the Priestess now. We need wait no longer for the revival of the growing leader. I, Mio, will rule all. I'll be the true queen, with my new companion, Leo!"

"No..." Kurai cries. The hair holds tight around her neck. "No! Leo!"

Paige and Piper try to cut the hair strangling Kurai. They both try to lift the heavy sword. They fail. Then try again and cut the hair but Kurai is still entangles.

"The Heavens!" calls Paige. "Our Heaves." She raises the sword high. "With the strength of my old life!"

"Leo!" Kurai cries. "Leo! I'll win you back!"

The Power he stole from her begins to glow in his hand.

Paige clutches the sword and charges.

The sword pierces Mio through the stomach and begins to glow. She screams as blood flows out of her wound.

"The sword!?" Paige thinks. "That light..."

"I finally had you..." thinks Mio. "Leo..."

Mio remembers being young, and watching from afar as Leo and Kurai embrace.

"I've always been watching you." Her face contorts, her body begins to disintegrate. "Always." Mio's tiara drops to the floor.

Paige stares at the glowing sword. She reads the words on the sword. "'When the sword glows... the Priestess will be the High Priestess. The spirit of the Ultimate Power will appear. It will become complete. It will become great. The power of the Heavens will awaken. Give a prayer at the Prayer Tower. Pray that the Heavens will have peace again...'" Paige collapses, and Leo rushes and grabs her and enters the black portal with her and the sword. Kurai is also taken into the portal hole. Just as the others chase after to save Kurai and Paige, the portal closes.

The soldiers learn that Kurai, Leo, and Paige have been transported to the Arctic. They also transport there. All find a castle. Kurai has followed Leo all the way there.

Torches light the walls of the castle. "Where is this...? Dark... And so cold..." Kurai thinks.

"So you followed all this way."

Kurai looks up and sees Leo standing over her.

Paige lies unconscious on the floor beside him, next to the sword.

He slowly walks toward Kurai.

"Leo..." she says. "Leo... It's me. Kurai."

He holds up the power he stole from her. Its light glows on his face, shining on his white eyes. The power fades away. He touches his hands to her face. He leans his head close to hers. He grabs Kurai by the neck and lifts her in the air. Kurai screams. He glares at her, his eyes black. He holds up the power.

"Tell me! If this is the Ultimate Power, why does it give out no power? Besides this tiny piece and that sword, is there another Ultimate Power with more power!?"

"No-..." says Kurai, as his grip tightens around her neck.

"What is this great power of the Priestess!? Is it power carried by another Ultimate Power!? Where is that!?"

"This can't be..." thinks Kurai. "This person, doing this..."

She reaches for the power in his hand. As she touches it, a blinding light flashes from it, knocking her back onto the floor.

Now Prue, Piper and Phoebe appear. "Kurai! Paige!", they yell.

A dark, gaseous entity appears from all around him. "Carrier of the blood of the Heavens," it says. "So you've come this far, to this closed empire of the Darkness. You have killed my beloved. I am the Source, and poor Mio is healing inside my body. I am the dark part of her. Mio and I are one."

The girls step back. "Is this Mio's true form? The Source? Our ultimate enemy!?"

Leo thrusts his arm forward, and the girls are blown against the wall. Prue appears before them, and blocks his attack.

"Kurai-chan!" Prue says. "His being this strong is due to the power of the Ultimate Power taken in by his body."

Paige sits up, holding the sword.

"Listen carefully," says Phoebe. "What is written on the sword is the method for the seal. To seal away that demon, the Source, the complete form of the Ultimate Power is necessary. Using the power of Kurai-chan's spirit, take the contents of the Ultimate Power absorbed into him before, and return it to inside the crystal! That will be the complete form. Then, using that as a switch, open the power! You must seal away the Source and vanquish it! That time has come, Source!"

"Power, you say?" says Source. "The infinite power of the Ultimate Power? Where is it!? The source of the power! Give it to me!"

"It is the power to bury you, Source!" says Prue.

"Thoughtless, weak, know-nothing priestess. Are you the one who can seal me away? Heh heh... Your corpse will lie eternally in the Darkness."

Prue as she draws her arms together to attack.

"Prue!" yells Kurai.

The attack is drawn into the darkness.

"Heh heh..." says Source. "More, more energy!"

"It didn't work!?" says Prue. "That's...!?"

"What can we do!" says Piper. "We don't have a chance like this. How can we even attack Leo...!"

"He's being reborn now as another personality!" says Paige. "He's the same as the Source! We have to get him back!"

She brings her arms together over her head and magic pools in her fingertips.

"Paige, no!" calls Kurai.

The attack shoots at Leo.

He raises his hand and the attack dissipates. Paige is knocked back onto the floor.

"Paige!" calls Kurai. She holds up her sword. Power blasts at Leo, surrounding him.

He grips the crystal before his black eyes. "It's useless," he says. "You cannot beat me."

"Whatever I do," thinks Kurai, "he won't return to his old self!? I have to defeat Source. But to do that, I have to take out the power of the Ultimate Power from inside him..."

"It seems the power was absorbed by the dead prince's body," said Souce, "but he never awakened. It's futile. The prince was resurrected with my power!"

"Is he a different person now!? Can I do nothing but defeat him!? Kill him...?" She starts to cry. "No... No!" As she holds her head, supersonic waves form from her two balls of hair. The waves shake Leo as he holds the crystal. A ball of light emerges from his body, and floats into the crystal.

"Leo and the Ultimate Power," says Piper, "are reflecting the chaos in Kurai-chan's heart, and resonating...!"

"Kurai-chan's heart..." says Phoebe, "is controlling the power of the Ultimate Power?"

Kurai looks at Leo. He stares back at her, his hands glowing. Power blasts at her and the others, knocking them back.

"Mother..." thinks Kurai. "Tell me... I can't do it..."

_"There is no one but you who can do it!"_ said her mother. _"Please, take pride and self-confidence in being the priestess._

Kurai stands up. "I can't stand to see him like this...Is there nothing I can do but this?" She picks up the sword. "Is this... our destiny having been reborn?" She lunges at Leo. She swings the sword across his chest. Blood sprays as he reaches his hand out. He holds her head close to his. He looks at her with white eyes. They close their eyes, and kiss deeply.

"Leo..."

Kurai holds out the sword, and plunges it into her own chest.

"Leo... I love you. You are the first and only one I've fallen in love with. Even if we are reborn, I will surely meet you again. We will surely fall in love again."

The others look on in horror at Kurai, as she falls past Leo.

"Leo... We will cross time, and be reborn... And next time... We will be happy... Leo..."

"Priestess!" calls Paige. "Oh no..." Her eyes water. "We were not reborn to live this moment again...! Is this our unavoidable destiny?"

Kurai and Leo collapse on the ground. The sword hits the floor with a clang.

"Noooo!" shouts Paige. "Are we only repeating our former lives?"


	13. Rebirth

The crystal floats in the air, and joins with the light from Leo.

"The Ultimate Power..." says Prue. "It's returning to its complete form!?"

It shines brightly. A chamber of crystal appears around the two bodies, sealing them inside.

Then darkness grows. It is the Source. It embraces the crystal and swallows Kurai and Leo inside.

As the Source grows, the witches realize there is only one way try and help to defeat the Source - by sacrificing their lives. By doing so, they will unleash the ultimate power of all them. They all pray to Kuria to wake up, to be alive, and to save them all. They combine their powers with their pens. There is a blast. And four witches lie dead on the ground.

**Moon, in the distant past**

Kurai sneaks around a pillar.

"Found you! Priestess!" says Prue. "Going to see Leo again? I know you're infatuated, but approaching him... it's dangerous!"

"It is not infatuation!" says Kurai. "Prue... Being that you've never truly fallen in love..." She sticks out her tongue. "You don't know my feelings!"

She runs off.

"Princess!" says Prue. "Oh... I have too..."

**On the Past Earth now..**

Paige grabs Kurai.

"Priestess! Did you come here again!? Come on, we're going home."

Paige sighs.

"Kurai!" says Leo.

"Paige?" says Piper.

Prue shakes her head.

"I'm worried," she says. "That watching over Earth, protecting the Ultimate Power, and one day becoming queen... Even though she's in love, she may get hurt."

Xxx

Kurai is now thinking with Leo beside her:

"Feeling the wind blow here, looking at the sea like this... It gives me peace of mind."

Leo turns to her. "When you look from the moon, what does this planet look like?"

"It looks like a blue crystal ball," says Kurai.

They kiss under the moonlight.

"Leo... So warm... When I'm with you, my spirit instantly becomes clear... I fill with strength... I want to be with you always... Like this for eternity..."

They look out and see darkness in the distance.

"Those..." says Kurai. "What are those black clouds?"

"I don't know," says Leo. "For some time there has been darkness over there, and clusters of huge monoliths have appeared. And they gradually spread over the planet..."

**At the End of the Past**

Source's army attacks the palace.

Leo stands in front of Kurai, his sword drawn.

"Stop!" he says. "You must not have such strife and hatred!"

As Mio raises her sword, a black cloud of energy forms behind her.

Kurai screams as the blade cuts through Leo.

"Leo!"

She picks up the sword, and plunges it into her own chest.

Her four witches gasp.

"Priestess!"

The High Priestess sees the tragedy:

"I had a feeling this love would end in sorrow. Love should not bind partners from the different planets, the world and the heavens..."

The High Priestess sees the priestess, her four witches, and Leo lying on the ground, lifeless.

Tears fall from her eyes.

"I'll confine that demon... And along with the Heavens, seal everything... I will entrust you to the future!"

Priestess Kurai was thinking as death takes over:

"Leo... Next time, we will be reborn on the same planet, and we will be happy. Ultimate Power entrusted to me... Please, search for us together... Embrace me softly... Protect us, and next time, make us happy..."

**Present day**

Kurai opens her eyes. Darkness surrounds her.

"Where is this...? It's dark, and cold... Such darkness. Am I alive...? Am I dreaming?"

A shining crystal appears in front of her. "The Ultimate Power..."

She sees a body next to her. "Leo?" She touches her chest.

"I... The wound from piercing my chest is..."

She pulls out the watch, chipped and cracked.

"I put it against my chest... Leo's watch... It's in pieces... Did it take the sword for me!?"

A tear streaks down her cheek. "It's not a dream... Was I the only one brought back to life? This is..." The tear runs off her face and lands on the glowing crystal.

The crystal spreads open like a flower, shining brightly.

She then hears voices of hatred and spite, anger coming from the people of earth. She realizes she is INSIDE the Source.

"Have you awakened!? Carrier of the blood of the Heavens! What is this power of life, impudent one! Heh heh... But you are now in my hands, and I will crush you!" Source yells.

"No!" thinks Kurai. "I have to get out of here!" She holds the glowing crystal.

"Ohh!? The insides of my body are hot! What are you doing!"

She appears outside on the rocky ground. "I made it out!?" she thinks. "We were enveloped in the Ultimate Power!?"

Kurai holds Leo's hand in hers.

"His hand..." she says. "Your hand... It's getting warmer!? Leo?"

He slowly opens his eyes. "Priestess?"

Her eyes water. "Leo...! It's a miracle...!"

He holds his hands in front of his black eyes.

"I can't see... anything..." he says.

"Leo!?" she cries. "It can't be...! Your eyes!?"

The cloud of darkness approaches behind Kurai. She turns around. "Source!?"

She holds the crystal up, and blinding light blasts at the darkness.

"Such strong power!" it says. "Much, much greater power than the mass I took in! Give it to me! That Ultimate Power! That power!"

"It's getting bigger and bigger," thinks Kurai. "Why!? Can't I seal this thing away with the Ultimate pOwer!? Is there still not enough power!?"

"Kurai!" calls Prue.

"Hold yourself together, Chaos!" says Paige.

"Prue! Paige! Everyone, where are you!? I don't have the allies who are always with me to encourage me! I came to fight together, but... Where!? Where are you!? Not... In this thing...!?"

Kurai blasts more power into the darkness.

"Priestess!?" calls Leo.

"It's no use," she thinks. "I can't make the seal. By myself I don't have the strength!"

"I feel it," thinks Leo. "Priestess... Your pain... I will feel it too, to take it off you..."

She turns and looks at him.

"Bring out your usual cheer!" he says. "Don't cry! Have confidence in yourself. Your allies must be thinking that as well. It's all right. If they're your allies, surely they are watching you somewhere."

He holds her face. "Use all your strength. If your strength isn't enough, I will give my strength to you. In place of your allies, I will help you. I'll always be by your side, Kurai."

"Leo..." She touches her hand to his.

"He always gives me his strength," she thinks. "I, and the Ultimate Power... I can't believe it... We're filling with courage, and strength... Rapidly... Becoming strong..."

"Ohh!" says Source. "So you can manipulate at will the power of the Ultimate Power! This one little girl! The power of the Ultimate Power! I will not let you confine me! I will smash you to pieces! I will crush you!"

"No, Source!" Kurai grabs her sword. The sword lengthens into a spear, the crystal floating over it. "You are the one who will be dust of darkness!"

Leo looks up at the sky. "I can see the moon..." he thinks. "Shining with white!"

Kurai holds up the crescent rod as the crystal glows. The full moon shines down on her.

"I, High Priestess Kurai, now with the strength of the moon, I will seal you away!"


	14. Finale

The shining Ultimate Power locks on to the crystal spear. Power blasts forth. The cloud of darkness continues approaching.

"Cosmos is unaffected!?" cries Kurai.

"Chaos!" calls Leo. "Don't hesitate! Pray! Use all your strength! Waken the great power of the moon... Pray to the sacred tower of the moon... For peace..."

"I won't give up!" she thinks. "Stronger! Power! Great power of the moon! Awaken! I put in the strength of all my heart and soul! To that thing's weak spot!"

The sword and the four souls of the soldiers rise into the air. Their power shoots into the sky, toward the moon.

Xxx

"Prayer," says Ahiru. "Prayer is making the Ultimate Power... grow!? This power! Can it be...!"

She senses Kurai's spirit. "Kurai...! Kurai is fighting on the surface! She's praying! Together with Kurai...! Make us one! Now open the great power of the moon!"

xxx

Leo looks up into the sky, squinting. Bright light shines down.

"This white light is pouring into my blind eyes... The true brilliance of the moon. The same brilliance as the Ultimate Power!"

"Ohh!" says Cosmos. "This brilliance of the moon! This is it! The enormous power I have been searching for!" The light shines on the cloud of darkness. "I can't reach it! What pressure! My body... is being broken through!"

"Begone!" says Kurai. She holds up the crystal spear. "With the power of this sacred light! Turn to dust!"

Light shines from the crystal to the mark on Cosmos' forehead. Cosmos screams as the light penetrates. The cloud of darkness blasts apart into nothingness.

Kurai's eyes widen and she falls forward. Her power winks out and she faints.

xxx

Ahiru's spirit returns to her body and she returns to the moon. The old beautiful palace stands restored before them. "Kurai's Ultimate Power led it... It was resurrected with the great power of the moon." Ahiru says.

Xxx

The wind blows around Leo as he looks into the sky. "I don't feel the strong light of the moon that was just here," he thinks. "Has it returned to the normal, subdued light of the moon? I wonder if it saved this planet."

He feels the ground. "The world... It's only a little injured. If it's like this... It will be all right."

He sees Kurai lying on the ground. "Chaos?" He lifts her in his arms.

"Her body's... cold... Did she use up her strength? All of her strength..."

He leans down and kisses her deeply on the lips.

Her eyes slowly open. She looks into his white eyes.

"I can see..." he says. "Your face... I can see it clearly!"

"Leo?"

"Kaguya!"

"Leo...! We're together... Finally! Ben...! I'm so glad...! Leo..."

"Kurai... I've always wanted to hold you like this, Kurai."

"We were born here to bind together."

"Kaguya."

"Leo."

She looks at him.

"Leo, I love you... We won't be apart anymore."

She hears the voices of her friends.

"Kurai..."

"Kurai..."

"We're glad..."

"Everyone...!" says Kurai. She turns around. "Everyone? My allies?" She looks over the empty field. "Where are you?"

Ben takes her hand. "It's all right. I'll search."

"Ben?" He presses his hand to the ground.

"I can see," she thinks. "Holding his hand, images of this planet... Leo, this is your power, isn't it. This is your power from this planet."

The four warriors lie dead on the ground.

Kurai gasps. "Everyone!? No... It can't be...!"

"Kurai? Kurai, can you hear me?"

"Ahiru!? she says. "Ahiru, is that you!? Where are you!?"

"The moon. Kurai, come to the moon."

"Ahiru! What about them all!? Oh no, did Cosmos!? I have to save them all! Ahiru, I don't have any power anymore..."

She holds the shattered Omni Crystal in her hands.

"You can make it to the moon now, Kurai. Pray to the Ultimate Power that's become one with the crystal sword."

She picks up the sword.

Leo holds her.

"To the moon!"

Kurai gasps.

"The Moon Castle...!"

"That's right, Kurai," says Ahiru. "The Moon has been resurrected. The master of the Castle is you. Kurai, you will be the new Queen Kaguya. The new queen!"

"Ahiru..." says Kurai. "But I have to go home, where my mom and dad are waiting. I may be Kaguya, but... I am Kurai. The Earth where Ben is, is now the place where I am."

"Kurai," says Ahiru.

The small image of the queen appears on the ground before the tower.

"Queen!?"

"Please be happy, Kaguya," she says. "This time, with the one you love."

The image vanishes.

On the floor in front of the tower, the Ultimate Power appears, whole again. Kurai bends down and picks it up.

It glows and shines.

Kurai stares at Earth through space. She raises the crystal sword with the Ultimate Power.

"Heal..."

She heals everyone on earth. The four warriors rise up, alive once more. All the humans of earth get up as if they had just had a strange dream. Kurai sees her beloved friends. She runs into their arms.

"I thought I might never see you again!" Tears fall from their eyes as they embrace.

The sun is coming up and they all return to their homes. Victorious.

xxx

The next morning, the girls greet each other as they pass.

Kurai enters the Park with a smile.

She sneaks up behind the bench.

She leans down and kisses Leo on the cheek.

"You're late," he says, smiling. "I bet you were in trouble again."

"No, I was not!" says Kurai. "Look! Your pocket watch." She holds it out. "I had it all fixed up."

She reaches up and shows him.

"See? It's moving, isn't it!"

They touch lips, close their eyes, and kiss deeply.


End file.
